


Tell It Like It Is

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tell It Like It Is

"Oh! Hullo, Draco. I was wondering if Al was visiting Scorpius. He didn't leave a note and I assumed they might be together."

***

"Al said he left his Quidditch gear here when he stayed over last. No? Are you sure you didn't see a loose Snitch flying about? Right. G'night."

***

"Scorpius asked me to stop by and picked up his Potions book. The two of them are working on an experiment of some kind. He came by and picked it up already? Odd. Ah, well, I'll just be going then."

"For fuck's sake, Potter, get in here and let's shag."


End file.
